


标记_UT_佐赛

by CelestialEth



Category: Ultra Seven - Fandom, Zoffy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialEth/pseuds/CelestialEth
Summary: Omega Seven had consumed all his inhibitors and had to ask Alpha Zoffy for help. They had sex in Zoffy's office.





	标记_UT_佐赛

控制室的门是被人很克制地撞开的。

 

“克制”是佐菲之后发现的事实——他当时看着进门的赛文，后者表现得还算镇定，只是身体微微有些抖。他停下手中的动作，转头正视着他，挑眉示意他最好有一个在深夜来打扰自己的理由。

 

赛文谨慎地保持了一段距离，双拳在身侧握紧，沉默地看着佐菲。拉开深色的大衣，衬衫上几乎染透半边的鲜红让佐菲一惊，连忙起身扶住此刻开始摇摇欲坠的赛文。“怎么搞的？”

 

“脱身时不小心。”赛文反手抓住佐菲的手腕，掌心滚烫，被汗水浸得潮湿。“Captain，这不重要……”

 

赛文吸了口气，一股熟悉的信息素味道便充盈了佐菲的鼻腔，转瞬即逝。

 

“你……”佐菲眉头蹙起，关门落锁，拔出随身配枪一颗子弹毁了控制室的监控探头，“你到发情期了？”

 

意识到现在自己已然不在除了面前人外的视线范围内，赛文强撑的身形瞬间委顿，双膝发软跪向地面，双手撑地，汗如雨下。

 

佐菲半跪在赛文身旁，攥紧拳头却不敢轻举妄动。虽然这个属下是Omega他早已知晓，但由于赛文总是规律服用抑制药物，这么多年佐菲是第一次看见他发情。

 

严格意义上讲，佐菲甚至不觉得赛文是个Omega。除了生殖器官构造彰显的性别特征外，赛文没有一点Omega的特点，连信息素的味道都与Alpha更为接近，甚至比一般Alpha更具有攻击性。

 

Alpha的信息素通常是冷色的，而Omega则是暖色。大多数Omega的味道像圣诞节时的糖果或者早餐桌上热气腾腾加了蜂蜜的牛奶，清晨的被褥，或是噼啪作响的温暖火炉。用视觉具象化大概是充盈眼眶的粉橙。

 

赛文则不同。他的信息素凛冽而厚重，像是喜马拉雅山顶千年积雪呼啸起的寒风，带着腥甜的血味狠狠捅入喉咙。他是极致的冷白，刀锋上泛蓝的刃闪，凛凛寒夜中清冷月色投下的一线孤光。

 

没人会怀疑他是Omega。在信息素代表性情的物种中，赛文信息素全开的味道足以让普通Alpha因恐惧而缄默。

 

他唯一打不败的，就是生理规律。

 

哪怕他的身体正显示他此刻经受的欲望折磨，赛文看起来依然冷静。矛盾的因素总会在他身上出现，单凭想象无法构建的画面，在视线触及他时，便会觉得这个男人身上再多的冲突都不会显得违和。

 

“需要我做什么？”佐菲退后了一些，尽量收敛自己的气息以防对赛文造成刺激，“去给你取药？”

 

“来不及了。”赛文语气平静，若不是汗水在他身下的地面已经汇聚成滩，单凭声音完全无法猜测他的状态。他咬紧牙关，拼命收缩下方的入口，尽管内壁的瘙痒快要将他吞噬，滚烫的液体无法控制地钻出穴口打湿衣裤。

 

“Captain。”他终于开口，像是在说一件平常的事。

 

“我的药吃完了，能帮帮我吗。”

 

佐菲的瞳孔一缩。

 

尽管他的理智完全盖得住欲望，但那不代表他在遇到一个正在发情期、他又知道绝对安全的Omega的时候不会出现该有的生理反应。实际上他正努力将视线从赛文身上移开，尤其是不要盯着他已经湿透的裤子下方——但赛文的一句请求将他的视线硬生生地拉扯回来，一瞬间佐菲甚至能感受到被拉扯的神经锐痛。

 

“这是不可逆的。”佐菲开口才发现自己嗓音沙哑，“你确定吗。”

 

“没有别的办法了。”赛文苦笑一声，欲言又止，“帮帮我，迫水。”

 

佐菲站起身，慢慢向赛文走去，不让自己的行动带上丝毫攻击性：“好。”

 

听到佐菲肯定的回答，赛文才仿佛放下了忍耐，卸掉防备的一瞬间，刺骨的信息素气息充满了整个房间，逼得佐菲措手不及地退后了一步。

 

“咳。”佐菲弯下腰，用手撑着膝盖调整呼吸。赛文此刻的信息素比他大开杀戒前爆发的那种气味起码浓上十倍。“你怎么会浓成这样……！”

 

“四倍抑制药物的副作用。”赛文已经改为手肘撑地，几乎耗尽全身力气才能让自己不像Omega通常做的那样向佐菲——身边的唯一一个Alpha——发出邀请。“我卧底的身份是个Beta，必须压制任何可能引起怀疑的气味。……也是因此，药提前吃完了。”

 

说话间佐菲已经重新走到赛文面前，倾身将手搭在他肩膀。浓郁的信息素有形一般切割着他的身体，却由于他的抚摸不自觉地变得柔和和依赖。微凉的指尖接触赛文火热的皮肤，从脸颊顺着耳廓揉上发顶，佐菲集中精神，一次性将自己的信息素不加掩饰地释放出来。

 

是秋风过竹，茶韵流芳，几近纯白的耀眼金黄；中世纪繁复至极的红木含香，浩如烟海的书卷墨浪，剑鞘般宏大包容却内藏锋芒。

 

赛文的味道由于Alpha的出现不可避免地收敛些许，两人的信息素便在屋内回旋激荡。单薄衣衫下的身体近乎灼烧，赛文颤抖的手指已经抽不出自己的腰带，后庭中更加汹涌而出的蜜液从早已浸透的裤子上低落到地面，而他艰难地跪直身体，隔着布料亲吻佐菲的阴茎。

 

“给我。”

 

赛文自己都不知道自己现在的样子在一个Alpha眼中意味着什么。

 

低吼一声，佐菲拎起赛文的衣领，按住他的后脑几近粗暴地索吻。后者哪怕在这时候都不改骨子里的强硬，双方卖力的唇舌交缠使信息素在相触的舌尖碰撞，身体接触让灵魂都仿佛渗入对方，在两人自己都没意识到的时候，衣物已然碎成了地面上的布料。干爽的白色被地上的汗水和黏液浸成透明，却抵不上正在互相身体上索求抚摸的十分之一色情。

 

“你的伤怎么样。”“不重，但是只能站着。”“这样……”

 

佐菲的话被吞没在吮吸的水声中，赛文的入口早已松软，哪怕在方才的过程中，黏液也一刻未停地向外滴落。佐菲插入两根手指搅动，简单的动作已经使赛文双手勾上他的脖颈，指尖无力地卡入皮肤，仰起头露出形状完美的喉结，双颊的潮红和眼角的泪水还有胸前鲜红欲滴的两颗乳尖都让他发出的低吟声听起来就像是最为魅惑的邀约。

 

但他没什么时间欣赏或者享受。赛文腹部的伤口正渗着血，发情期阵阵涌上的热潮显然使他的血液循环更为迅速，即使不会对他构成生命威胁，对伤口痛楚的加剧却显而易见。

 

靠在门边的墙壁上，佐菲抬起赛文的一条腿，将自己满满当当地填了进去。

 

他简直找不到词汇来形容赛文发出的声音。

 

只觉得那是Alpha的极乐。

 

“你还好？”佐菲的拇指抚过赛文汗湿的鬓角。

 

“快动……快……”赛文双眼紧闭，极力压制的喘息和呻吟却将他暴露得一览无余。轻咬半侧下唇露出羞耻的神情，却抵不过对本质欲望的需求。

 

无法抵制的诱惑。佐菲看着自己，客观来说，确实尺寸傲人的阴茎逐渐研磨入赛文的肠道，撑开它，填满它，然后按照赛文的请求，抽出再侵入，像在夺取他最后一点自尊——虽然佐菲对那完全没有兴趣，但现在的事情看起来似乎没有其它解释——鼓胀的阴囊一次次重重拍打在赛文紧致的臀部肌肉上。声音的羞耻感反而是其次了，肉体的侵犯和占有才是让两人都心怀罪恶的根源。

 

佐菲一手按着赛文的伤口，看他吃痛地弯下腰，口中发出破碎的、时不时会被敏感点上的磨蹭打断的呻吟。他不觉得这场性事对赛文来说有多舒适，对他当然也不是；两人甚至从没有发展出挚友之上的情愫。信息素夹杂着双方的心事，进行到现在，已经带上些许苦涩了。

 

“标记我吧。”性事进行到接近尾声，热潮对赛文的影响也消退得差不多。

 

“我应该相信你在这种时候说的话吗。”佐菲轻柔地吻了下赛文的眼睛，大概出于某种Alpha对Omega的天性。

 

“一劳永逸。”赛文闭上双眼又张开，“在Alpha里面，你来标记我也是最安全的。”

 

赛文转过身，额头抵着墙壁，将后颈的腺体暴露在佐菲面前。

 

深深顶入阴茎，末端膨大封锁出口，射出的精液灌满赛文的腔内，同时佐菲咬上赛文的后颈，用舔舐和血液将自己的信息素永远留在赛文身上。指缝中流下的血液和赛文射出的精液混合，血腥交杂。

 

海纳百川的包容和开刃新剑的锋锐，佐菲的气息包裹住赛文的，让身下神情痛苦却桀骜不驯的人，眉角也仿佛柔和了。

 

佐菲退出来，双手撑住已然支持不动身体的赛文。后者勉强靠着墙壁，等待体力在短暂休息后的些许恢复。佐菲的额头抵着他的，手掌在他颈侧温柔地摩挲。

 

“我不爱你。”

 

“我也不。”


End file.
